Love and Complications
by Secondhand-ThetaXx
Summary: When a paradox is created, the Doctor must crash land in unknown territory, to save himself and Rose from being wiped from existence. Where will the TARDIS take them? And will Rose survive the deadly Sparantys midnight hunt for humans?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. Secondhand-ThetaXx here. ****This is my first ever story and I've been working on it for some time. I'm just getting used to stuff around here so excuse my dodgy paragraphs and lines. I hope you enjoy this chapter..xx**

"You're gonna love this one, Rose," enthused the Doctor as he leaped from panel to panel of the TARDIS console, his eyes were alight with childish glee. His boyish face shining in the green glow of the rasping central column. As always, Rose felt the Doctor's enthusiasm radiate from him, building the same anticipation and excitement in her.

She grabbed the edge of the console as the TARDIS gave one of it's customary lurches. (A bend in time the Doctor had once described.) Rose steadied herself using the battered fabric chair which stood on the latticed metal platform that encircled the perimeter of the console. She smiled at the Doctor as she swept a few strands of blonde hair behind her ear.

"So...tell me more..."

The Doctor spun a dial and threw a lever.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" he asked cheekily, giving Rose a cheesy grin.

The TARDIS lurched again, catching Rose off guard this time. She stumbled forwards, carried by the momentum of the flying police box. She tripped over a stray cable that was protruding from under the metal grating and flew through the air. The movement stopped abruptly as they landed. Luckily for her, the Doctor was accustomed to most of the motion and had made his way towards Rose's flying figure. He caught her in his arms. Their bodies embraced for a second and a final jolt threw them both towards the metal platform.

A uncomfortable silence reverberated around the vast room as Rose landed on the Doctor. Her hair fell onto his face and tickled his cheek.

"I'm...sorry..." Rose stuttered. Their eyes met for a lingering second.

It was true what legends said, Rose thought. If you looked deep enough into a time lord's eyes you could see the universe. His eyes burnt like fire and ice and rage, like the night and the day and the heart of the sun. But there was something behind the universe, behind the stars. There was a deep affection. A love for Rose. And it was buried so deep, like the Doctor was ashamed for it to emerge. As Rose gazed deeper into his eyes she wondered if her affection for the Doctor was reflected. It was always there the love.

But neither admitted it. It hung in the air and surrounded them, but they pretended it didn't exist. Maybe this was the time to admit it, Rose thought.

"Doctor… I …. I…erm…" But she couldn't finish.

The TARDIS began flashing a violent crimson. The Doctor gently pushed Rose aside and leapt to his feet. The moment faded like a dream. All recognition of the previous minutes disappeared. Rose couldn't speak. She felt so relieved yet so regretful. She so wanted to tell him. Tell him how she felt. But she knew deep down that it wasn't the right thing to do. She could literally feel her face turning bright red. She had nearly told him! Oh how stupid she would have felt.

She dug her hands deep into her pockets and peered over at the Doctor. His eyes were focused and determined on the monitor screen. He was muttering some jiggery pokery under his breath as he examined the screen.

"It can't be," he stated, staring at the screen intently.

**Okay. So for a first timer is it any good? I would love to hear your opinions and views. Xx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Hey guys. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. This is my first ever story and I've been working on it some time. I'm just getting used to stuff around here so excuse my dodgy paragraphs and lines. I hope you enjoy this chapter..xx**

The Doctor pulled a lever and punched a few buttons. His attention still fixed upon the screen. Rose bit her lip and begun to move towards him when he began swearing in gallifreyan. She stood on tip toes behind him and rested her head on his shoulder to get a better view, not that it did much good, she couldn't read his native language.

"What's up?" Rose asked softly. The Doctor turned to face her. His expression was unreadable. It was stern and angry yet soft and loving.

"There's been a problem…" he said. He collapsed on the seat behind them. His head was buried in his hands, and Rose noticed his knuckles were as white as snow.

"I'm sorry." he said sadly into his fists.

"What? You haven't done anything wrong." she said, while wrapping her arms around the Doctor's shoulders.

The Doctor shrugged Rose off and stood up. His eyes were burning with anger and glistening with restrained tears.

"I've put you in danger once again." He ran a hand through his unruly hair. All of a sudden Rose understood the seriousness of the situation. This wasn't a problem that could be resolved with some running, the Doctor's intelligence and a wave of the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor was telling the truth. There had been a problem, a mighty problem that was risking their lives. Their very existence was being threatened.

"We need to get outside now," the Doctor decided. Rose looked surprised, confused and concerned all at once.

"What's going on Doctor?" she asked worriedly. Anxiety was beginning to gnaw at her stomach. The Doctor lunged towards Rose and grabbed her hand just as the TARDIS began to shake wildly. This wasn't just a bend in time. Something else was wrong. Something more serious. It was like an earthquake, but more brutal. Rose grabbed the console for support as the TARDIS shuddered more. The Doctor seized Rose around the waist and drew her to him. Rose threw her arms round the Doctor's torso and embraced him fiercely. The Doctor held her tight and inaudibly spoke into her hair.

"If you've ever trusted me, then trust me now…everything will be alright, I promise."

Rose buried her head into his chest and let his alien fragrance wash over her. Even though she didn't know what was going on, the Doctor's sudden change in personality had scared her. He was so serious, and so apologetic. What could be so bad that put them in more jeopardy than ever before?

The ground beneath her feet felt as if it was about to open up and reveal a huge fissure leading to the centre of the planet that they were currently on.

Or maybe they were floating in space somewhere. The Medusa Cascade? The Scarlet Junction? M87? What was happening? Suddenly the Doctor let go of Rose and ran towards the console.

She turned around quickly as the Doctor's warmth left her and she realised why. Sparks of light were leaping continuously out of individual panels of the TARDIS central column and the red light had returned. It was haunting. It was like blood mixed with light and air. It smothered everything in ghostly darkness.

**Pretty short, I know and i'm sorry. but what do you think? I will not beg for your reviews but it would be nice to hear what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys. Thanks to my reviewers. You gave me faith to carry on. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Happy reading. xx.**

The Doctor leapt around the console with a new found energy. But it wasn't an optimistic energy. It was desperation. Everything living cell of the TARDIS was dying. The red light was draining the power supply slowly and surely.

"I'm sorry Rose… the TARDIS is dying and there's only one thing I can do…"

The Doctor's face showed exactly how he was feeling and that was very unusual. He was hurt, in pain. Maybe the TARDIS was part of him; maybe he hadn't been lying when he told her that.

"The TARDIS has been turned into a paradox. It's been made to cross our old timelines and change the past, present and future. Someone is going to rip a huge hole in the fabric of time and space. This TARDIS has collided with another TARDIS. Well technically it's this one but it's a TARDIS from the past. Our timelines have crossed and that's not meant to happen. We need to get out of here before the past us realise what is happening otherwise the past will be changed, which means the future will be changed. We need to use the emergency teleport…"

Rose chewed her lip as the seriousness sank in.

"Then why don't you?" she asked.

"Because it's not safe…we could land and save the future however, I can't predict where and when we will land… I could save the planet…the world…the future…but lose you…"

Rose remembered the last time the Doctor had said something similar to that in the past. When they were stuck in Downing Street with Slitheen roaming around threatening to instigate world war three, so they could sell the radioactive remains of earth to a depressed galactic economy as fuel for interstellar spacecraft. The Doctor had been debating whether to blow up Downing Street. And Rose had let him. Even with them inside. She trusted him with her life and the Doctor had saved her. He had protected her. She would trust him till she died and beyond the grave.

"Doctor…" she stammered as there was a blinding flash of crimson light.

"It's the only way…so do it...we'll be fine…ill be fine…as long as I've got you I don't care…" she gave him a small smile which he returned.

"Emergency Teleport it is" he decided as he pulled a dark green lever.

The TARDIS gave one last shudder as it forced it's self into existence on an unknown alien planet. The red light faded and all normal activity returned to the TARDIS. The central column became green again and the monitor screen flashed into life. Everything was coated in a surreal silence.

"It's too quiet" Rose stated in barely a whisper.

"Which means something's wrong and when something's wrong who do we call?" the Doctor joked.

"Wrong busters?" Rose suggested with a laugh.

"Of course…so fetch me my coat"

"Yes sir…" Rose said sarcastically as she retrieved the Doctor's long tan ankle length coat from the rail. The doctor swung the coat around his shoulders and headed towards the white doors that led into outside.

He wiggled his left hand, indicating he wanted Rose to take it.

Rose slipped her hand into the Doctor's. Their fingers entwined.

"Into the unknown" the Doctor whispered mysteriously.

**Okay so what you think to this one? any suggestions or ideas on my writing please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Okay guys, thanks for all the reviews i've recieved, you people have inspired me to carry on this story. Sorry it's been so long for updating. This Chapter is more of a filler between chapters to keep the story going but i hope you enjoy. xx_**

The dark alley-way towered above Clarke. It appeared a never ending network of shadows.

Bulky metal bins were situated against the cold, stone walls, overflowing with garbage, throwing off an repulsive stench.

As Clarke sprinted, his footsteps resonated through the still night. He endeavoured himself further into the depths of the darkness. His calves howled in protest, his lungs screaming as they struggled to inhale oxygen. The freezing night air continued to bite at Clarke's exposed skin. His blue t-shirt -which once had clung to his muscular build- hung loosely around his waist, torn and worthless.

As the gloom embraced Clarke, he slowed to a halt. He could feel every organ in his body shutting down. Clarke collapsed to his knees. The pain in his side stabbed him viciously. He slowly looked down at his torso, a hideous crimson rash meandered across his abdominals.

As he continued to observe the fast reacting disease it appeared to catch fire. A blinding light emitted from it. Then it began to spread. The illumination cast over his body. He was overtook by the light. And as it consumed him, his very existence as a human was concluded.

Suddenly the alleyway became dark again. And in Clarke's place stood a monster. Just like so may before him, Clarke had fallen victim to the Sparantys.

XOXOX

The first thing Rose noticed was the unpleasant smell lingering in the air, being brought to her attention by a savage zephyr. Then followed the cold. It was so harsh as it froze her skin. Goosebumps erupted all over her body. As her teeth began to chatter, a pair of powerful warm arms enfolded around Rose's form from the behind.

"Open your eyes…It's not as bad as it smells. Trust me."

The warmth of the Doctor's voice drifted from behind Rose. He was so close to her. Rose could feel his sweet breath against her neck.

It seemed ever since her close encounter with telling him the truth that he had been acting differently. Like an over-protective boyfriend. The Doctor's hand slid into Roses and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Trust me," he demanded softly.

Slowly Rose let her eyes flicker open, and she was astonished by what she saw. Laid before her eyes was an open meadow. The long emerald grass swayed around them as the breeze caught it. The meadow was encircled by tall fir trees on three of it's sides. On the fourth, a large city nestled into the hillside.

Rose could see plumes of smoke drifting lazily from several chimney pots into the air. That's when her attention was brought to the sky. She gasped in disbelief.

The Doctor looked at the beautiful phenomenon above too, a cheeky smile played across his features.

The sky was a deep shade of crimson, no clouds littered it's presence . However, three perfectly spherical blue moons hung there, casting a small amount of light in the semi- darkness.

"Wow," Rose whispered, completely awe-struck.

When she didn't receive a reply she turned to face the Doctor. She couldn't help but laugh as she saw what he was doing.

The Doctor was leant against the doors of the TARDIS. The two middle fingers of his left hand hovered in close proximity with his mouth, creating a v-like shape against his lips. He kept breathing hard into the air, small white clouds hovered from his mouth. The Doctor moved his fingers with the direction of his breath.

Rose chuckled again, bringing attention to herself. The Doctor's head turned towards her, his eyebrows furrowed.

"It's bad for your hearts and lungs if you smoke," she stated, while a smile lit up her face.

The Doctor gave a hearty laugh. But it wasn't like the one Rose remembered. Not like the one last week in London 2012, or the one in 1879, Scotland. It seemed strained. As if he was forcing himself.

Rose bit her lip -a habit she tended to do when nervous or scared- and frowned at the Doctor. He ignored it and interlocked their hands.

"I think we should go meet the neighbours."

**_Okay guys what do you think? should i carry on? xx_**


End file.
